onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nami/Misc.
Nami's scar on her shoulder Just in case someone wants a manga source: Chapter 105. It's shown right after Luffy and Sanji crush the log pose. The scar is gone since chapter 113 which appeared to me as an error in the first place. On Littlegarden she first wears a longsleeve shirt, but I don't know if the scar should appear in chapter 126 in the panel showing Nami topless... In Arabasta, the scar is completely gone if I didn't miss a panel. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Prior Crews You guys are so freakin' pig-headed! How about you guys give a counterargument before undoing someone else's logic edit? Explain me the signifcant of that trivia when many other characters have also been on more than one pirate crew.--'NinjaSheik' 21:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) She is a strawhat making it important to note that fact. (OnePieceNation 23:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC)) Just because Nami is Straw Hat it shouldn't matter what fact is fact. Nami, Chopper, Jinbe, Arlong, these characters also were in two crews. Therefore, that trivia is redundant! Why can't anyone see that?--'NinjaSheik' 00:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It's subjective, but I think that saying "Nami is the only strawhat who was in two crew" is not really interesting. If Jinbe will join then it will be also wrong. :Also, now that I think about it, it's already wrong since Nico Robin was in many other crew and organization before joining. THANK YOU~!! FINALLY! So someone unlock it, and take it off. Seriously, I put in so many examples and now someone listens.--'NinjaSheik' 00:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) uhm are you all forgetting brook. (OnePieceNation 01:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC)) The point is, I was right, even if if didn't use every single character in the series as an example.--'NinjaSheik' 01:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think we should remove the triva. Like Ninja said, a lot of characters was in several different crews, so it is not exactly the most interesting thing about her or whatever. 01:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone realize that's what I've been trying to say since the beginning and NOW you're listening to me? Ugh... I can't believe this. It's just doesn't make sense to me.--'NinjaSheik' 01:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) If you remember it was originally three crews, including the Golden Lion Pirates, but since Strong World hasn't been confirmed as neither canon nor filler someone changed it to two crews. 01:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nami and the straw hat Since this article already talks about Nami and the Straw Hat should we point out specifically when she wears it? Or should that go under the Appeareance/Gallery section? 14:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Nami's first appearance Mmmmm I'm curious about one thing. So we all know that Nami appeared in the first episode of the anime while the manga introduced her by Buggy's arc. It is most probably a dedicatory to how Oda wanted them to be the first to meet as we see in the other 2 romance dawn versions the "Pre-Namis" are the first one he meets. But my question is did the anime decide to put it like this on it's own or was it requested by Oda in some way? Is there any evidence from any interview/anything explaining this change? Grievous67 (talk) 19:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) We have no idea. I'd assume it's the anime putting her in, but there's seriously no point in asking because the people who did it are probably no longer working in animation. 16:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Nami shares her birthday with Neptune, so this information should be in SBS-Based Trivia no matter what. Babaev (talk) 22:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC) SBS or not, birthdays shouldn't go in the trivia sections but in the infobox. Sharing a birthday with someone rarely has any significant merit to the character. Rhavkin (talk) 18:25, April 15, 2018 (UTC) You mistake. This information should be in SBS-Based Trivia no matter what. You never gonna understand this, because you don't care. Babaev (talk) 22:46, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Nami has no specific connection to Neptune, and there's nothing significant about them sharing a birthday, so it's not trivia worthy. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:24, April 16, 2018 (UTC) It's never mind. The main thing is that they share a birthday with each other, no matter what. And if you don't understand me, then I'm don't care, what you told me. I'm edit then, what need. Babaev (talk) 23:15, April 16, 2018 (UTC) It's also a fact that Nami and Oven both have orange hair, but that's not going in the trivia either because it's not important. Not every single detail from One Piece is located here. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC) If you don't understand me, then I don't care what you told me. I'm editing what need. Babaev (talk) 23:30, April 16, 2018 (UTC) How I need argue your points? I can. All I can do is edit the pages, and nothing more. Babaev (talk) 23:30, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Maybe you're right. It is possible I indeed do not understand you. Instead of repeating that it matters and that we do not understand, why don't you try to explain why do you think it's important? Please note, however, that the fact that it was mentioned in an SBS isn't reason enough because not all the things mentioned in an SBS is worth mentioning in the character's page because: #We have the SBS page. #Some things are confirmation\explaination from confusing scenes. #Some are jokes. #And some are Oda answering requests. Also, some thing are mentioned in another place on the page and there is no reason to repeat it. Either way, editing a page over and over again, even if you're right would only hurt you in the long run because the wiki has rules, and while some of them are one-sided, they are still the rules. Rhavkin (talk) 22:03, April 16, 2018 (UTC) I don't know what you need to explain, so that you finally understand that she shares her birthday with Neptune. I've edited what's on the calendar in SBS Volume 79. Babaev (talk) 21:24, April 16, 2018 (UTC) As you were told multiple times, the fact that they share a birthday(to which everyone agree BTW), isn't important enough to note in the trivia section. Can you think of a reason to note it? Rhavkin (talk) 17:28, April 17, 2018 (UTC)